(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connections; and, more particularly, to a terminal block which removably secures various connections.
(2) Prior Art
Automobiles typically have a fuse terminal block which is mounted adjacent the instrument panel or forward fire wall to provide a means for securing fuses and for providing connections to various electrical components of an automobile such as headlights, horns, power seats, power windows and numerous electrical options which are available on automobiles and can be selected by the purchaser.
It is particularly desirable that connections for various automotive components be made to the fuse box in a manner which does not permit error or incorrect insertion. Further, although it is desired that the fuses and the means for holding the fuses and the electrical connectors to the various components of an automobile electrical system are securely positioned within the terminal block, it is also often desired that they be removable. Advantageously, the system should be completely "fool proof" to satisfy the needs of rapid and simple mass production of automobiles as well as facilitating repair of any faults in the terminal block requiring removal and reinsertion of the various electrical connections. Because of the desire of either the assembler or the repairer to use "short cuts" or to otherwise complete the job as quickly as possible without adequate assurance of quality of the completed apparatus, designing a simple and fool proof connection system has presented problems.
For example, in one known system taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,109 issued to W. E. Cross, an accessory electrical connector which can be plugged into a cavity of a terminal block to a front opening. However, among the problems encountered with using such a connector is that there are many cavities in the front of the terminal block and it is difficult to find the correct one. For example, there are openings for fuses and various other components which are connected to the terminal block. Even if the correct cavity is chosen, there is still the problem of correctly orienting the electrical connector within the cavity.
With respect to fuses, FIG. 3 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,109 shows the fuse holder inserted into a passage in the terminal block and secured by barbs extending from the fuse holder. That is, the spring clips of the fuse holder have tines or outwardly extending barbs which engage the ridge in the terminal block and prevent withdrawal of the fuse holder. Thus, each spring clip of the fuse holder has a pair of tines which must be released from opposing ridges in order to remove the fuse holder. Not only are the tines or barbs susceptible to being bent and the fuse holder forced out without the barbs being retracted from the ridge, but the barbs may be retracted in such a way so as to overstress them and cause them to lose their resilience. Accordingly, if such a fuse holder is reinserted into the terminal block, the barbs will fail to secure the fuse holder and a poor structural connection may result. These are some of the problems this invention overcomes.
Additionally, although the economies of using a single terminal for all automotive applications for a given company are known, this has not been possible to realize. That is, a fuse terminal block which would be adequate for automobiles having an extensive electrical system, including many electrical options, would have excess capacity for a car having the minimum of electrical components. This excess capacity, of course, results in a cost penalty for the car with the reduced amount of electrical components. On the other hand, if the fuse terminal block is designed for the automobile with the smaller electrical system then there is not sufficient capacity in the fuse terminal block for a more extensive electrical system.
Similarly, a terminal block designed for mounting in one model may not be suitably configured for mounting in another model. Perhaps a different mounting position or packing configuration is required. These are also some of the problems this invention overcomes.